<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que ya no está ahí by Merukuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708457">Lo que ya no está ahí</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merukuri/pseuds/Merukuri'>Merukuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mención de Mikasa Ackerman, aunque tiene un final feliz, spoilers del final de la temporada 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merukuri/pseuds/Merukuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La retoma del Muro María cambió todo para siempre. Hanji lo entendió cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que faltaba: su comandante, su asistente, y su ojo izquierdo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era el dolor, la culpa, y las ganas de llorar. </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Or:<br/>Levi reconforta a Hanji luego de la batalla de Shiganshina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lo que ya no está ahí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabía desde el comienzo que al volver de Shiganshina ya nada volvería a ser igual. Para bien o para mal, el mundo que conocían cambiaría para siempre. Pero lo que importaba era el cambio y progreso de la humanidad, no el cambio ocurrido dentro de cada soldado—de cada soldado que había logrado sobrevivir.</p><p>Tenían que enterrar a los caídos, sí, tenían que mantenerse firmes para honrar su sacrificio, también. Debían lamer sus heridas, pararse rectos, recibir una medalla, y seguir adelante con su deber. No había un momento para descansar, no se lo podían permitir—Hanji lo sabía, lo entendía perfectamente.</p><p>Entendía perfectamente que no tenía derecho de quejarse de todos los dolores que la apenaban aquella noche, poco después de volver de Shiganshina. Sobre su dolor de ojo, sobre la pérdida de Erwin, y sobre el sacrificio de Moblit. Vacío. Puro, profundo y singular vacío. Todo lo importante ya no estaba ahí, desapareció, recordándole lo fácil que era ser arrebatado de tu vida en este mundo tan inconsiderado.</p><p>Cerró con su mano, haciéndola un puño. Fuerte. Sus nudillos perdieron todo color. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Mikasa que se tragara sus sentimientos y aprendiera a dejar ir, cuando ni ella parecía ser capaz de hacerlo?</p><p>A sus 28 años de edad, Hanji pensaba que ya lo había visto todo en su vida, que ya había pasado por suficientes penurias y soportado suficientes pérdidas—las suficientes como para aceptar el hecho de que sus vidas eran desechables, cortas, y desafortunadamente, muy frágiles.</p><p>Y aún sabiendo eso, no podía evitar pensar en él. Erwin Smith, su comandante, aquél que parecía que podía sobrevivir cualquier castigo que le echara el mundo encima, que había llevado tan lejos a la legión. Que sin él nada de esto habría tenido sentido—su alma para siempre perdida entre la montaña de cuerpos que el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento cargaba sobre sus hombros desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Hanji le gustaba pensar en que tenía fortaleza, en que era fuerte, quizás hasta igual que él (Erwin la había elegido como sucesora para el puesto de comandante, después de todo)—pero al perder a alguien tan, tan <em>necesario</em>—no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que se había engañado a sí misma, en cómo había fallado como capitán. Le falló a los reclutas—a esos reclutas que más ahora que nunca necesitaban una figura recia que los ayudara a soportar la pesada deuda que la retoma del Muro María significaba para todos ellos.</p><p>Y ahora sólo quedaba ella.</p><p>Y Levi.</p><p>Pero ahora mismo, no quería (ni se veía capaz de) compararse a su nivel. No podía. ¿Cómo? Si Levi había pasado por cosas iguales o hasta peores, y seguía tan inmutable como siempre. No importaba si perdía alguna extremidad o algún ser querido, él miraba hacia adelante y siguía luchando. Erwin era igual, otra figura a la cual admirar; incluso sin un brazo, su sola silueta alimentaba de fuerza a todo soldado que tuviese el honor de pelear junto a él.</p><p>Ellos dos, tan fuertes ante la adversidad, que no se rendían jamás, no podían compararse con ella. Con ella, Hanji, esa mujer que sólo quería llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sacar todas esas emociones que había embotellado a lo largo de su carrera como militar.</p><p>Resistirse solo lo hacía peor. Lo sabía, lo había estudiado, ella misma le aconsejaba a los reclutas que lloraran lo que tuvieran que llorar—pero ella no quería darse ese permiso. No quería aplicar ese consejo consigo misma.</p><p>Su parte más vulnerable solo quería llorar por la muerte de Erwin, la esperanza de la humanidad para encontrar la verdad y la paz dentro y fuera de los muros. Quería llorar por el futuro incierto que los esperaba ahora que ya no estaba allí con ellos. Quería llorar por Moblit, su cercano amigo y mano derecha, y llorar por como su vida había terminado demasiado pronto.</p><p>Con pesar, Hanji cayó en cuenta en lo importante que fue Moblit en su vida al retomar su rutina—ahora sin él. Sin su ayuda, sin sus conversaciones, sin su compañía. Quería llorar porque ya no sería igual.</p><p>Quería llorar por los demás; por Eren, por Armin, por los demás reclutas. Por <em>Mikasa</em>. Quería llorar por lo mucho que empatizó con su dolor, por como la situación por la que tuvo que pasar fue dura, injusta, <em>cruel.</em></p><p>Para su consternación, quería llorar por ella misma. Solo por una vez, volver a tener 15 años y tener la libertad de llorar como hacían los reclutas recién graduados al experimentar el infierno por primera vez. Llorar por lo complicada que era la vida a veces, y en como no había la certeza de que tuviese un final.</p><p>Quería llorar por el ojo que perdió. Por el dolor, por ese vacío. Llorar por las pequeñas complicaciones que ahora imponía tener un solo ojo por el resto su vida.</p><p>Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y desconsiderada. Erwin perdió un <em>brazo</em>, y jamás flaqueó, jamás se quejó, y mucho menos lloró. Ella no tenía derecho a nada. A nada.</p><p>Pero simplemente... a veces, solo quería dejar de ser capitana, de ser una soldado, y ser humana por una vez, tan solo por unos pocos minutos.</p><p>Hanji parpadeó varias veces, apretando más los nudillos. Su labio tembló, e intentó respirar con fuerza por su taponada nariz.</p><p>De su ojo derecho descendieron finas líneas húmedas, casi como si no quisieran existir ni quisieran ser notadas por alguien más. Su ojo izquierdo lagrimeó también, el parche deteniendo el flujo de las lágrimas. Iba a ser un desastre si seguía así. Hanji se quitó los lentes y el parche con rapidez, casi con desesperación. Las lágrimas finalmente salieron como debían, reflejando sus emociones en aquel momento.</p><p>Sin control. Turbulentas. Feas.</p><p>Hanji había visto muchas personas llorar, era su pan de cada día, y sabía que casi nadie lucía bien al llorar. Ella no era la excepción, si no es que el mejor ejemplo. Lloraba sonoramente, gotas gigantes de agua formándose en sus párpados para caer descontroladas sobre la superficie de la mesa, mojando toda la madera a su paso. Moqueaba por la nariz, y su incapacidad para respirar la forzaba a inhalar por la boca, haciendo de su vulnerabilidad mucho más ruidosa de lo que debía ser. Hanji se pasó las muñecas por sus ojos, intentando quitarse el exceso de lágrimas. Cuando su mano izquierda tocó su párpado izquierdo y sintió aquel vacío, sintió romperse otra vez. Lloró con más fuerza, mocos saliendo por su nariz. Hanji negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo ridícula que debía lucir, y lo inapropiado que era teniendo en cuenta su posición. Llevó la manga de su camisa hasta su nariz y se limpió con ella. El efecto no duró mucho, ya que su cara y nariz se volvieron a humedecer. Hanji se levantó un poco la camisa y se la llevó a la nariz para limpiarse mejor.</p><p>Y como aquel momento no podía volverse más bochornoso, lo que le faltaba era que alguien abriera la puerta de su estudio, y que ese alguien fuera la persona que más odiaría que la viera en ese estado.</p><p>Hanji alejó su rostro de su camisa y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la pequeña figura de Levi en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba en una mano una taza de té, y con la otra mantenía agarrada el pomo de la puerta. Hanji no sabía si su ojo le fallaba, pero parecía que el hombre lo apretaba con fuerza.</p><p>Hanji pasó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, ignorando el sentimiento de vacío de su párpado izquierdo, para removerse rápidamente las lágrimas. Soltó su camisa de inmediato y la alisó, aunque sabía que Levi ya había visto todo.</p><p>Debía pensar en que era asquerosa. Esto no podía ponerse peor. En un vano intento de esconder su vergüenza, apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa, intentando ignorar la presencia de su compañero.</p><p>Hanji se sobresaltó al oír la puerta cerrarse. Escuchó los pasos de Levi acercarse, cada paso poniéndola más alerta que el anterior. Sintió su presencia justo a su lado, casi sintiendo su calor, mas Hanji se negó a dirigirle la mirada.</p><p>Levi se había acercado a ella desde su lado izquierdo, lo que la hacía sentir mucho más vulnerable al no poder verlo con su vista periférica. Gracias las sombras de la vela que tenía en la mesa, pudo ver como Levi posaba con suavidad—gesto raro en él—la taza sobre la superficie.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio; los dos se negaban a hacer algún sonido. Hanji miraba con su ojo derecho la sombra de la mano de Levi, que había dejado encima de la mesa, al lado de la taza. Todavía sentía su presencia cerca. Muy cerca. La ponía de los nervios.</p><p>La mujer sintió el líquido brotar de su nariz, y antes de poder detenerlo, cayó como gota sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Hanji —llamó él, finalmente. La nombrada se llevó rápidamente la mano hacia la nariz, cubriéndola por completo. La voz de Levi no flaqueó al llamarla con más severidad—. <em>Hanji.</em></p><p>Ella cerró su ojo con fuerza, ¿por qué aquí, justo ahora, este preciso día? Respirando profundamente, pasó su antebrazo sobre su nariz, esta vez sin apenarse de tener a Levi en frente, y se armó de valor para mirarle a los ojos.</p><p>Hanji esperó encontrar la escrupulosa mirada de Levi sobre ella, no solo juzgándola por sus pobres hábitos de higiene y por tener el coraje de actuarlo frente a él, sino por el hecho de que estuviese en aquel estado tan deplorable. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Levi no la miraba de esa manera.</p><p>Era gentil, casi relajado, algo que creía que jamás había visto en su compañero. Y Hanji no pudo evitar temblar al escuchar la voz profunda y casi ronca de Levi al dirigirsele otra vez.</p><p>—Hanji —repitió, por alguna razón, como si su nombre tuviese algún significado especial—. ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>La mujer le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él no se echó para atrás, y ella no esperaba que lo hicera; era Levi, después de todo, y siempre lograba lo que se proponía.</p><p>Al final suspiró, bajando la mirada, perdiendo aquella competencia y admitiendo su derrota.</p><p>—Me duele... —dijo, sin pensar mucho en cómo abarcar el tema—. Mi ojo.</p><p>Levi alzó una ceja, inquisitivo. Hanji tragó saliva. No fue una buena respuesta en absoluto.</p><p>—Si ese es el problema, puedes ir a la enfermería —Levi se movió de su sitio por un momento, volviendo con un a silla que descansaba en la esquina de su estudio. La posicionó a su lado izquierdo y se sentó. Ella lo vio cruzar las piernas y volver a posar la mano sobre la mesa, cerca de la taza—. Pero de ser ese caso, ya lo hubrías hecho. No eres tan estúpida.</p><p>Levi volvió a verla a los ojos, esta vez con más seriedad. Hanji desvió la mirada, ahora observando la taza de té todavía echando humo. Levi la agarró y la empujó por la madera de la mesa, hasta finalmente quedar justo en frente de ella.</p><p>—Es para ti —explicó, cerrando los ojos. Hanji parpadeó un par de veces, lentamente tomando la taza entre sus manos. El aroma de la bebida la capturó de inmediato. Hanji se inclinó para oler más.</p><p>—Es mi favorito —dijo ella, y se volvió a mirar a Levi—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?</p><p>El hombre quedó callado unos segundos, para luego responder, sin mirarla a la cara esta vez.</p><p>—Moblit solía ir a cocina para hacerte este té. Decía que te ayudaba a mantenerte con energía.</p><p>Hanji sintió como si se le hubiera echado encima un balde de agua fría. Su párpado izquierdo palpitó con fuerza, y por instinto se llevó la mano hacia allí, sintiendo la piel suelta que cubría un vacío que su ojo había dejado. Cayó en cuenta en que no llevaba su parche frente a Levi. Ella siempre se cubría. No quería que nadie la viera. Sabía lo desagradable que se veía.</p><p>Hanji se cubrió el ojo con la palma de su mano y apoyó su codo contra la mesa, volviendo a evitar la mirada de Levi. Podía sentir su atención puesta en ella, expectante. Ella volvió a tragar saliva, su voz temblando tanto como su manos.</p><p>—Heh... —río sin ganas, intentando disimular las emociones repentinas que la atacaban y la dejaban vulnerable—. S-Sí. Moblit se tomó la molestia de leer las propiedades del té. Todo por asistirme. Era... era una gran ayuda.</p><p>La imagen del joven se formó en su mente. Moblit, con ojeras formadas al tener que atenderla a las 3 de la madrugada, cuando ella seguía trabajando en sus investigaciones. Moblit, quién le insistía miles de veces en que se fuera a dormir temprano, ya que ameritaba un buen descanso. Moblit, que la volvía a visitar una hora después para cerciorarse de su estatus, y que al verla dormida, la despertaba y la ayudaba a caminar hacia su alcoba.</p><p>Moblit, que ya no estaba aquí.</p><p>Hanji no pudo contener sus sollozos esta vez.</p><p>—Él... —quiso seguir, decir algo, hacer cualquier cosa para desviar la atención de Levi, de a ella misma, de su corazón adolorido y de su párpado palpitante. Lo que sea para evitar romperse otra vez.</p><p>Mas no pudo. No lo logró.</p><p>Hanji cubrió su boca con la parte anterior de su mano y comenzó a llorar. Al principio quiso hacerlo en silencio, pero el dolor solo creció, la incomidad en su pecho apenas satisfaciendose con aquellas lágrimas pequeñas que dejaba salir.</p><p>Levi la observó con una mirada que no pudo describir. Quizá era porque estaba confusa por sus emociones, o tal vez era por las lágrimas que arruinaban su visión. Pero era casi parecido al dolor. Lo mismo que sintió ella al compartir la pena con Mikasa. Con un deje de arrepentimiento, seguramente por sacar a colación el nombre de su asistente, Levi llevó una mano hacia su hombro y le dio un suave apretón, de esos que les daba a los reclutas cuando estos estaban desanimados y faltos de espíritu.</p><p>Hanji nunca pensó que un gesto así la ayudaría a calmarse. Su llanto se detuvo por unos instantes para mirar a Levi a los ojos, todavía tapando su párpado izquierdo con su mano. Él compartió miradas con ella por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, con esos ojos suaves que iban sólo dirigidos hacia ella—que sólo había visto ella.</p><p>Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco, completamente pulcro, y se cubrió la mano con él. Hanji admiró, perpleja, como llevó su mano hasta su mejilla para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas. Sintió la sangre subírsele a la cara, y empezó a sudar del nerviosismo. Levi agarró su muñeca para remover la mano de su párpado, pero ella se alejó un poco, negando con la cabeza. Él suspiró, casi pareciendo uno de sus típicos gruñidos de hartazgo, y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Hanji se sorprendió al encontrar aquel calor indescriptiblemente reconfortante.</p><p>—Eres de lo más extraña. No te tiembla el pulso al disecar un titán, pero te avergüenza estar tuerta —comentó mientras subía su mano con el pañuelo hasta llegar a la esquina de su ojo sano, secando la piel en el camino—. A nadie le importa como te ves; lo que importa es que estás viva, Hanji.</p><p><em>Lo que importa.</em>.. pensó la mujer, mientras su pupila se encogía, <em>es que estoy viva.</em></p><p>Las palabras de Levi resonaron dentro de ella como las campanadas de una iglesia. Los ecos chocaron por todas las esquinas de su cuerpo, sacudiendo su corazón, quizás hasta su alma también.</p><p>Permitió que Levi removiera la mano que cubría su párpado. Con sus dedos callosos, muestra de una dura y larga vida militar, acarició con cuidado la piel. Súbitamente, agarró su rostro con sus dos manos, y le brindó un gentil apretón a sus mejillas.</p><p>Hanji sintió como todo el mundo desaparecía, y lo único que existía era ella, Levi, y sus grandes y cálidas manos sosteniendo su rostro. Con preocupación y con cuidado. Con precaución, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper. Jamás se había sentido tan débil ante una persona; tan vulnerable, tan abierta. Las emociones y sensaciones repentinas la abrumaron, y una rebelde lágrima salió de su párpado izquierdo, cayendo sobre el pulgar Levi. Él lo limpió en un simple movimiento, sin mostrar la mínima muestra de desagrado.</p><p>Hanji bajó el rostro, y habló con la voz más baja que Levi había escuchado.</p><p>—¿Pero a qué costo?</p><p>Él se vio shockeado por la pregunta.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>Hanji lo miró con su ojo, cristalino por las lágrimas, cansada.</p><p>—Estoy viva, pero he perdido tantas cosas. Y quiero llorar, porque ya no están —Hanji soltó una risa tan amarga que abatió lo más profundo de Levi, y él la miró desconcertado. La mujer sonrió de lado—. Soy muy egoísta, ¿verdad? Queriendo llorar como si fuese una niña otra vez, cuando otros han pasado por infiernos mil veces peores que el mío, y otros ni lo han sobrevivido. Pero... sólo quiero...—Hanji se agarró de las manos de Levi, intentando ahogarse en ese calor que le había causado tanto confort—. Sólo quiero dejarlo salir, a pesar de que sé que no debo.</p><p>—Hanji... —Fue lo único que logró musitar Levi. Tenía las cejas fruncidas, sus ojos preocupados <em>por ella</em>. Eso solo alimentó su remordimiento.</p><p>—Yo quisiera... —Hanji dudó en su seguir, pero al final añadió—. Quisiera ser tan fuerte como ustedes, como tú, y —Su voz se rompió totalmente cuando continuó—. Y como Erwin.</p><p>Levi abrió mucho los ojos. Por esta vez, Hanji podía decir con certeza que vio dolor, tristeza, culpa. Todo lo que ella sentía, reflejado en los ojos oscuros del contrario.</p><p>El hombre endureció la mirada y la observó con severidad. Agarró su rostro con más fuerza, y la acercó a él. Hanji sintió su corazón palpitando en sus oídos, su párpado soltando unas últimas lágrimas.</p><p>—¿A qué costo, dices? —preguntó Levi con la voz grave y rasposa. Frunció el ceño y la miró, con un enojo profundo que la hizo temblar—. Al costo de la maldita humanidad, Hanji. Erwin, Moblit, <em>todos</em> se sacrificaron para el éxito de la misión. Logramos descubrir la verdad de este mundo, como Erwin deseaba. Y tú estás viva y sana, como <em>Moblit </em>deseaba.</p><p>Hanji abrió los ojos, su nudo en la garganta deshaciéndose, sintiendo como si un peso colosal se levantara de sus hombros. Sin darse cuenta, su ojo volvió a lagrimear, haciéndolo brillar. Levi no puro evitar admirar el color miel de su iris, dulce como Hanji, acentuado por la tenue luz de la vela de la mesa. Hanji sorbió por la nariz.</p><p>—Levi... —sollozó ella.</p><p>—Y estás llorando. Llorando horriblemente como si fueras una recluta novata otra vez —Levi suspiró, suavizando su mirada. Esto movió algo dentro de Hanji, haciendo sus mejillas enrojecer—. Escúchame bien, Hanji: no te arrepientas de llorar. Que todavía tengas la energía para eso muestra que todavía eres humana, y eso es algo de lo que debes agradecer —Levi finalmente movió sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas que habían mojado su cara. Incluso pasó el pañuelo por su nariz con total gentileza—. Llora lo que tengas que llorar, está bien, tienes el derecho. Cualquier humano nacido en este mundo cruel lo tiene.</p><p>Él llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de Hanji, brindándole una comprensiva acaricia. Ella se le quedó viendo fijamente, su corazón zumbando de felicidad, dolor, y alivio. Hanji cerró su ojo y se lanzó a los brazos de Levi, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, atrapándolo en un abrazo. Esto sobresaltó a Levi. Miró la cabellera castaña de su compañera y terminó posando su mano sobre ella para volverla a acariciar. Resopló y cerró los ojos, pensando para sí mismo en que no era tan fuerte como Hanji pensaba.</p><p>Rodeó su cuerpo con su brazo y se quedaron así por un largo rato, sin estar conscientes exactamente por el paso del tiempo. Levi dejó a Hanji llorar, escuchándola desahogarse. Habló sobre su dolor ante la pérdida de Moblit, la incertidumbre que sentía por la muerte de Erwin, la culpa que tenía por lo que le dijo Mikasa. Levi escuchaba en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando, notando como cada vez Hanji se calmaba más.</p><p>Hanji se había acomodado en el pecho de Levi, y se encontraba jugaba con los botones de su camisa. Levi no parecía molestarse ante este hecho, tal vez muy concentrado escuchándola hablar.</p><p>—¿Y te acuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi ojo? Sobre de que me dolía —Levi soltó un breve "hmm"—. Bueno, físicamente ya no me duele. A veces palpita, el doctor me dijo que eso era normal, aunque me incomoda a veces. Lo único que me duele... es el hecho de haberlo perdido. Todo es tan diferente ahora. Ya no tengo la misma percepción de la profundidad; a veces me cuesta agarrar objetos de mi lado izquierdo, y otras veces las dejo caer sin querer, sin poder medir bien la distancia de las cosas. Leer se me ha hecho más difícil también; me canso muy rápido, y me siento frustrada cada vez más al no poder hacer avances. He sufrido de migrañas y dolor muscular. Sé es questión de tiempo para que me acostumbre a esto, pero... simplemente desearía que no tuviera que hacerlo, ¿sabes?</p><p>Levi volvió a asentir, y Hanji suspiró. Finalmente, había sacado de su sistema todo lo que la tenía afligida. Ya había dejado de llorar, y se sentía extrañamente liviana, como una pluma. Era el alivio. La mano de Levi acarició su espalda con lentitud, dándole escalofríos. No le molestó en absoluto.</p><p>—¿Cómo te encuentras?</p><p>—Mejor —Hanji rompió con el abrazo para alzarse y mirar a Levi a los ojos, y le regaló su mejor y más sincera sonrisa. El hombre pudo jurar que toda la habitación se iluminó en ese instante—. <em>Mucho</em> mejor. Gracias, Levi.</p><p>El Ackerman sintió su sien sudar, incómodo, no acostumbrado a aquella resplandeciente sonrisa dirigida única e inequívocamente hacia él. Quiso desviar la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo quería admirar la sonrisa de Hanji un poco más. Al final, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y resoplar.</p><p>—Ni lo menciones —A pesar de su desdeñosa respuesta, Hanji solo río. Levi no podía negar el deseo de ver a Hanji siempre así—feliz.</p><p>Hanji, con sorpresa, vio como Levi se levantaba y tomaba la taza de té fría en sus manos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y Hanji se sobresaltó, parándose de su asiento.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —Levi se volvió, mirándola de reojo. Este alzó la mano con la que cargaba la taza.</p><p>—Llevo esto a la cocina, ya se enfrió —El hombre miró fijamente la bebida, y terminó suspirando con cansancio—. Qué desperdicio...</p><p>—¿Pero te vas, <em>vas</em>? —Hanji se sonrojó al ver como Levi la miraba subiendo las cejas—. Es decir... de que si te vas, y no volverás.</p><p>Él se giró, encarándola. Entornó una ceja y preguntó con curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Quieres que me quede?</p><p>La simple pregunta puso más nerviosa a Hanji. Ella puso la mano sobre una pila de libros que había sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada, una sonrisita dibujando en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Te molestaría si digo que sí?</p><p>La sinceridad de la respuesta tomó a Levi por sorpresa. Este, por primera vez en toda la noche, sonrió—levemente, pero sonrió. Hanji siempre lograba hacerlo sentir como si los problemas no estuvieran ahí, joven otra vez.</p><p>El Ackerman metió una mano en su bolsillo e inclinó la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué hora son estas? Ya es de madrugada. Has estado hablando por <em>horas</em>. —Su comentario hizo respingar a Hanji, quien frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño puchero.</p><p>—¡No me vengas a reclamar ahora, Levi! ¡Te has dormido más tarde que yo, lo sé! —Hanji iba a seguir reclamando, pero notó como su compañero soltó la risa más suave que había escuchado en su vida, tan sutil, que si no lo conociera mejor habría confundido con una tos. Ella se sorprendió cuando este la miró con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>—Volveré, solo déjame traer más té. Esta vez para los dos —Antes de que Hanji pudiera preguntar, Levi se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras la abría siguió hablando—. Dijiste que se te dificultaba leer, ¿no? Tienes un informe de los libros del Dr. Yeager que entregar pronto, seguro necesitas ayuda con eso —Y antes de salir por completo de la habitación, miró a Hanji y preguntó con lentitud—. ¿Te parece bien?</p><p>Ella se quedó quieta en su lugar por lo que pareció un minuto completo. Su corazón latió con fuerza al verla dibujar una gran sonrisa marca Hanji en su rostro. Ella juntó ambas manos al responderle.</p><p>—¡Sí, aquí te esperaré! —Ella se sentó y comenzó a ordenar los papeles de su escritorio—. Oh, tengo tantas cosas que contarte sobre que leí en los libros de Yeager. Necesito anotar muchas cosas, ¡y tu ayuda me viene de perlas!</p><p>Levi resopló, cerrando la puerta, dejando a Hanji en sus cavilaciones. Se sentía ansioso, y todo porque había prometido acompañar a aquella mujer toda la noche.</p><p>Él suspiró profundamente. Sin duda, era muy débil cuando se trataba de Zoë.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Debido a que solo me he visto el anime, no tengo toda la información que el manga haya podido proveer. Por eso, yo asumo que Hanji se graduó de soldado a la misma edad que Eren, Mikasa y Armin (y por eso hago mención a los 15 años). Me gusta pensar que esto es así, ya que siento que Hanji se identifica y se refleja más con Mikasa de esta manera. </p><p>Este es, por cierto, mi primer fic de SnK. Y de paso de mi otp, Levihan &lt;33 Espero haya salido bien, especialmente las personalidades. But oh well, de todas maneras, muchas gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>